


Metallic Pink

by xoalenko (spacebarista)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Virmire, post-ME1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/xoalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash hasn't finished painting her nails in time for Sarah's weekly call. Kaidan is happy to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metallic Pink

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something cute for Willenko, because I was super feeling it and wanted to start getting more into it. So I talked with a friend and decided it would be cute for Kaidan to help Ash paint her nails, because I feel like she wouldn't necessarily sacrifice little bits of femininity, and also that Kaidan wouldn't be so against helping her. 
> 
> I'm a bit nervous about it, so I hope you enjoy! Please review if you can!

“You sure you want the metallic pink one?”

 

“Kaidan, it’s the same color I used for my fingernails. Of course it’s the one I want.”

 

Kaidan nods as he shakes the aforementioned bottle of metallic pink nail polish. Ash smiles at his back. It had been a surprise when he’d agreed to her demand to help her paint her toenails. He’d been teasing her as she’d whined about wanting to paint them, but not wanting to screw them up during her weekly call with Sarah. So when she’d groaned that he could “help her instead of mock her”, he’d readily agreed.

 

Ash stretches out on her bed, watching Kaidan look over her small collection of nail polishes. Maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised. He’s always willing to brush her hair when her shoulders ache from sims, notes what lipsticks suit her best for outings, date nights, and meetings, and willingly sits through her—guilty pleasure, if she believed in such a thing— marathons of _Bachelor_ style shows from all homeworlds (offering his own genuine commentary, no less). Her LT actively breaks that “manly man marine” stereotype on a near constant basis. Helping her paint her nails seems right on par for him.

 

_Her_ LT. The thought still makes her the slightest bit giddy. They’ve only been officially dating for a few weeks. She doesn’t count the late nights sharing his officer’s bunk on the _Normandy_ , the occasional hook-up for comfort, the days and nights curled around each other as they mourned and healed. Those had all been pre-cursors to what they are now. A secret between the two of them. Ashley had briefly wondered what her father, her grandfather might think of a Williams girl sleeping with her superior officer. But they’d almost lost each other. They’d lost their friend and Commander. Regulations just don’t carry the same weight when you realize you could lose someone you love in the blink of an eye.

 

And he won’t quite be her direct superior anymore, not once shore leave ends and they're assigned to new posts.

 

Ash takes in the sight of him in his snug tank top, his low-hanging sweatpants that show of the slightest bit of olive skin and underwear waistband where his tank rides up. His hair is still damp from his shower, curling in the cool air of her room. She bites her lip. Her… her _boyfriend_ is _hot_. Sure, back when Shepard had caught her on the vid with Sarah, she’d had a little crush on the Staff Lieutenant. The kind that’s easily ignored even unless he’s leaning close to her, whispering and grinning in a way that could make anyone’s knees weak.

 

But Virmire had changed things. Ilos had changed things. The Citadel.

 

Alchera.

 

It became easier to let him in. Inevitable, really.

 

Kaidan clears his throat and Ash blinks. She’d been staring.

 

“See something you like, Chief?” His grin is obnoxious and hot and she’s more than tempted to throw a pillow at him. Instead, she huffs, rolls her eyes. “No, LT. Just something that needs to get its fine ass over here and start painting my nails as promised.”

 

The biotic chuckles, a low rumble that she loves to feel run through her when she’s pressed against him. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

God… That’s hot. If only _she_ had been the superior officer… She scoots back against the head of the bed as Kaidan climbs in with her. He settles in on his stomach between her legs, presses a quick kiss to her bent knee. Something she loves about Kaidan is how he showers her with affection. With quick kisses and frequent touches and soft coos in her ear throughout the day. Like he wants her to know how he feels about her at any given moment.

 

She’s just so grateful he’s okay again. After everything that’s happened to them.

 

“Have you done this before, LT?”

 

Kaidan hums, taking her ankle in his hand and adjusting her position. “Once or twice. Couple of girls on Jump Zero felt like bossing us around.”

 

Ash smiles as he takes the cap off. “And you were eager to please, I’m sure. First in line to help.”

 

“Oh, absolutely,” he drawls, shooting her a wicked, yet still warm, grin. “I wasn’t afraid of a few braids or pink nail polish. Still not.”

 

“Good to hear.” Her personal terminal starts chiming, signalling an incoming call. Sarah, finally. “Carry on, marine. I gotta take this.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

She’d shiver if she didn’t have Sarah about to look right at her. She answers the call, smiles as the image of her sister pops up before her. “Hey, Sarah!”

 

“Hi, Ash! Sorry to call so late, I had some tests to study for.”

 

“It’s no bother,” Ash reassures her, leaning back and watching Kaidan start on her left foot. “Tell me how everything’s going. How is everyone?”

 

They talk about everything and nothing. How Sarah’s doing in school, what their sisters are doing, how mom is holding up, what the weather is like and how the neighbors are doing. Her eyes occasionally stray to Kaidan nestled between her legs.

 

She’s always enjoyed watching Kaidan at work. He puts all his focus and concentration into everything he does. Painting her toenails is not exempt. Though he lacks the line between his brows that Ash loves to kiss away, she can still see the sharpness in his eyes, contrasting the lazy smile on his face as she talks. He only looks up at her once, shoots her a wink that makes her insides melt. He mostly just lets her talk to her sister, only interrupting once to switch her legs.

 

“And how’s _Lieutenant Alenko_?”

 

His honey eyes meet hers again, a glint in them she can’t place.

 

“He’s good,” Ash starts, eyes narrowing for a second before she turns her attention back to her sister. “Probably going to be _Commander_ Alenko soon if he—”

 

Cold air hits her recently finished toes, and Ash lets out a yelp. Her attention snaps back to her boyfriend as Sarah asks her if she’s okay. Kaidan’s eyes are on her, expression wicked. He blows air on her toes again. _Oh, hell no_. She brings up her other foot and kicks him moderately hard in the shoulder. He merely laughs.

 

“Ash?”

 

“I’m fine.” She settles back, changes feet for a second coat. Kaidan chuckles but gets the message and gets to work. “As I was saying, he’ll be Commander Alenko soon if I don’t kill him myself, first.”

 

Sarah laughs. Kaidan’s hand is gentle on her foot as he goes over her nails again. “Hi, Kaidan!”

 

“Hey, Sarah,” he calls back, not even looking up from his work. “Glad to hear you’re doing well.”

 

Ash nudges him again, draws a smile out of him. “You don’t get to be friends with my sister if you’re going to torture me like that, you got it?” He shoots her another wink, but says nothing. Ash watches him for a few more seconds before glancing back at Sarah’s face on her screen. “He’s doing well. Doing better.”

 

Kaidan doesn’t even flinch.

 

“That’s good! And how are _you_ doing? As in you know… _you_?”

 

Ash smiles despite herself. She’s got a handsome, wonderful, caring, gentle, strong man lying between her legs, painting her nails for her. They’d been through hell more than once on their own and together, and yet here they are. He lets her rant to him, tease him, pull him into her arms so she can kiss him. She wakes up every morning to his smile and goes to sleep every night to his heartbeat. He never mocks her for her hardness and she never mocks him for his sensitivity. She wouldn’t say he fills a missing part of her, completes her. But he compliments her. Adds to her. Makes her stronger and happier.

 

She can only hope she does the same for him.

 

“We’re good,” she assures Sarah, nudging Kaidan again. When he looks up at her, he’s smiling wide. Nods his agreement. _We’re good_. “Better than good. But you know enough about that. Now, tell me more about Mom’s new garden.”

 

Ash and Sarah talk for a few minutes more, letting Kaidan finish up Ash’s nails, putting the bottle away before shifting to rest his head on her hip. She threads a hand in his hair, toys with his curls and scratches at his scalp. He runs his hand up and down her thigh.

 

“Okay sis, I should go. I have another test tomorrow. I just didn’t want to miss our call.”

 

“It’s okay, Sarah,” Ash reassures her, glancing down at Kaidan with a grin. “I think Kaidan’s falling asleep anyway.” He hums softly, and both women laugh.

 

“I get you. Night Ash, night Kaidan! Talk to you next week!”

 

Sarah hangs up to a duet of goodnights, and Ash slides her terminal into her nightstand. “All right, marine. Time for bed.”

 

Kaidan mock groans, pushing himself up. Ash watches him crawl up her body, watches the muscles move under his skin and his tank top. When their eyes meet again, he smiles, then leans down to kiss her. It’s slow and lazy, and Ash hums into it as her toes curl. She shifts, drapes her arms over his shoulders and brackets his hips with her knees. He laughs into the kiss and pulls back, to her disappointment.

 

“Hey now,” he mutters, hands moving to her thighs to loosen her grip. “You’ll mess up your nails.”

 

“Kaidan…” Ashley groans, head falling back. She feels his fingers trace over her collarbone. “That isn’t fair.”

 

“Sure it is.”

 

He kisses her again, quick, but no less loving. Ash gazes up at him, takes in his sweet smile and his warm eyes. All for her. All _hers_.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers. She doesn’t say what for. She doesn’t think she has to. There’s too much to be thankful for but he knows every little thing.

 

Kaidan smiles. Kisses her again. “You’re welcome, Ash.” Another kiss, his hand on her jaw. She knows he knows what she meant. She knows that he means it too. “I love you.”

 

She smiles up at him. In her right mind, she’d be a little embarrassed at how dreamy and blissed out she might look, over something as simple as his declaration. But being the center of his attention for so long does things to her. And she could care less how she must look to him. She traces the scar on his lip, meets his warm eyes. “Love you too, LT.”

 

Yeah, they’re good. Better than good.


End file.
